sentimientos de agua y fuego
by KuMiKo NeMiKaSe
Summary: maka se enoja con soul, se va de la casa y deja de ser su tecnico tiempo despues esta por casarse con kid spirit esta feliz y pobre soul deseperado. podra soul recuperar a maka.


_**Sentimientos **_

_**De**_

_**Agua y fuego**_

_Prologo_:

_Una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes cuya alma era como el candente fuego, vastante terca y apacionada por lo que hace, su nombre es Maka Albarn. Se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar de su departamento, con la mirada ida y concentrada en sus pensamientos, de pronto algo la saco de sus pensamientos era una voz…_

_-Maka, Maka hola! Tierra llamando a Maka oye presta atención o quieres que traiga a tu pa…-no pudo continuar por que había resibido un gran __MAKA SHOP __._

_Quien le hablaba a Maka era un chico cuyos ojos de color rojo intenso contrastaban con su cabellera albina (blanca para los que no saben :P)cuya alma es como el agua calmado y pasivo con parado con el alma de Maka son completamente distinta, aún así el destino les tiene preparada una divertida, interesante e intrigante travesia =) ._

_FIN DEL PROLOGO_

_CAPITULO 1 : ALMA DE FUEGO_

_-SOUL! IDIOTA no se te ocurra traer a mi padre –dijo enojada la joven rubia que por cierto ya tenia 17_

_-JAJAJA, te lo dije para que prestaras atención a lo que te digo y bueno ¿Qué opinas?_

_-ehh ¿sobre qué?_

_-sobre que este de novio con lizt-en ese momento el semblante de Maka cambio radicalmente a uno triste y distante_

_-eres libre de estar con quien quieras , yo solo soy tu técnico -lo dijo con un tono frio y seco en su cara se podía persivir un grado pequeño de decepción que el albino no noto_

_-casi se me olvida esta noche saldré con lizt así que te quedaras sola para cenar no te molesta ¿no? -Maka estaba usando su teléfono luego de un rato levanto la cabeza y dijo:_

_-…__jum__ no te preocupes no estaré sola, cenare con Kid –dijo con una sonrisa de victoria la rubia _

_-hmp bien por ti –dijo mientras lo invadía un profundo odio asía Kid. Maka entro a su habitación y Soul realizo la misma acción y al cabo de un rato se fue, sin decir nada._

_Mientras tanto Maka se arreglaba para su cita con Kid, se había puesto un hermoso vestido color turquesa que le llegaba a la rodilla y resaltaba su figura, en la cintura llevaba un cinturón negro, sus zapatos eran negros con una pequeña flor plateada en la punta. Maka había dejado su cabello suelto y usaba un cintillo negro. –lista! Vamos con mi kid-kun –dijo con un tono alegre. Ya desde un rato había notado que Soul había vuelto y estaba afuera_

_- ¿Qué rayos es eso de ''mi Kid-kun''? Eso no es para nada cool–esa frase sin lugar a dudas le hizo hervir la sangre. En eso llego Kid toco la puerta y abrió Maka y Tanto Soul como Kid se deslumbraron con la belleza de Maka _

_-estas hermosa será un honor para mi ser tu pareja esta noche tenga madam –le entrego un ramo de rosas_

_-es hermoso gracias Kid –le da un beso en la mejilla, luego se fue adentro para ponerlas en agua, después de algunos minutos salió –listo nos vamos ya?_

_-claro _

_Fueron a un restaurante muy elegante conversaron, comieron y rieron parecía como si fueran novios de verdad eso de verdad izo enfadar a Soul -su alma esta enojada. Pero que idiota :)-pesnso Maka mientras salían del restaurante, se fueron a un parque_

_-etto Maka …_

_-que pasa Kid?_

_Bueno nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y desde ya un tiempo me di cuenta de que te amo y yo quisiera saber si es que tu querrías ser mi novia? _

_-veamos si esto te parece cool Soul- pensó la rubia –con gusta seré tu novia Kid –luego de decir esto Maka le dio un leve beso al shinigami –ya es tarde me debó ir_

_-yo te acompaño –dijo tomando del brazo a Maka, quien poso su cabeza en el hombro de Kid._

_Esta escena hizo hervir aun más la sangre de Soul, quien decidió tomar medidas drásticas…_

_-gracias Kid por traerme _

_-es lo menos que puedo hacer, bueno me voy cuídate Maka –luego de decir eso Kid le dio un en la frente a Maka y se fue, Maka abrió la puerta del departamento y se encontró con una sorpresa_

_-Papa! Que haces aquí _

_-Maka! Mi Makita! Soy tan feliz de que aceptaras acompañarme a la misión me alegra de que quieras luchar junto a tu padre_

_-cuando dije eso yo recuerdo que le dije claramente que no iría… no creo que él haya sido capaz de decirle eso, ¿con quién mas íbamos ?mmm…-pensó Maka_

_-Flashback-_

_-Maka te gustaría ir a una misión a México a buscar una herramienta demoniaca –dijo spirit_

_-con quien mas ira? –pregunto la rubia_

_-irán Kid, la hermanas Thompson, Marie y Stein_

_-iras tu?_

_-si_

_-no ire –dijo luego de escuchar la respuesta de su padre_

_- N°1 tu iras, N°2 voy sin mi arma, N°3 no quiero sincronizar mi alma con la tuya_

_-por favor Maka te lo ruego_

_-no y punto!_

_-Fin flashback-_

_En eso sonó la puerta _

_-yo abro –dijo la rubia, cuando abrió la puerta resulto ser que era su arma Maka lo miro y luego esbozo una sonrisa –__este juego también lo pueden jugar dos ¿ne Soul?__-luego se dio media vuelta y dijo_

_-sabes papá cuando volvamos de la misión iré a vivir contigo como me lo pediste_

_-M-M-MAKA! Me haces tan feliz Maka mi Maka-dijo mientras la abrazaba_

_-espero no encontrar nada raro cuando llegue creo que deberías ir a limpiar_

_-espera Maka te irás a vivir con ese pervertido-dijo atónito el albino_

_-si me ire a vivir con el y es mas le pediré permiso a shinigami-sama para que se convierta en mi arma ya que tu ya eres un __death__ styl no nesitas a alguien tan devil como yo puedes conseguir otro técnico fácilmente _

_-Maka yo jamás …_

_-Papa! –dijo maka mientras estiraba el brazo este entendió que ella quería que se transformara cosa que realizo de inmediato Maka tomo a su padre y puso la hoja de la guadaña tras Soul –no mientas idiota, si vuelves a tratar de detenerme no dudare entiendes- luego de decir eso retiro a su padre quien tomo su forma original –me voy a mi habitación nos vemos mañana papá _

_-Maka…-dijo el albino mientras caia sentado en el sofá y se ponía una mano en la cabeza_

_-que tengas una buena noche –dijo Spirit quien se retiraba muy feliz por las noticias recibidas_

_-Maldito viejo pervertido… ¿ porque… alejaste a Maka de mi lado? ¡¿porque?-lo ultimo lo grito con tal fuerza que se escucho por todo el vecindario_

_-por que eres un idiota Soul Eater Evans, te odio no quiero volver a ver tu cara –grito la rubia desde su habitación _

_Maka… -Esas palabras le dolieron tanto que sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar como si se trataze de un niño al que le habían quitado su tesoro mas presiado se sentía como un idiota y se dio cuenta que el realmente amaba a esa chica, siempre pensó que era un simple cariño arma técnico pero se avia equivocado peor aun el era el novio de lizt –tengo que terminar con ella- se dijo y luego salió de la casa con rumbo a la casa de …_

_¿ a donde ira Soul?_

_¿Por qué Maka esta tan enojada ?_

_¿Qué pasara en la mision?_

_¿Qué paso con Patty?_

_¿kami perdona a spirit?_

_¿Quién es la chica que aparecerá con Soul?_

_Descubre esto y más en el próximo capitulo alma de agua ;3_

_No te lo pierdas n.n (no te aburras esperando gomen me da flojera pensar mucho pero hago el esfuerzo pero los capítulos saldrán una vez por semana :)_


End file.
